


More lucky than this

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, M/M, Prom, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: “Come on, let me be your date for tonight.” Keith said and the genuine and soft smile Lance gave him in return, answering a breathy “Okay” made his heart skip a beat.Keith remembers their prom night together and couldn't be more lucky for the man in his life...





	More lucky than this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticcolorstudio on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chaoticcolorstudio+on+instagram).

> This one was a gift drabble for my dear and lovely friend @/chaoticcolorstudio on instagram. She made a sketch of our two boys kissing each other. She got the idea from the song "More lucky than this" from Brendon Walsh and as I heard this song, I fell in love with it! Truly worth to listen! And if you wanna see some of the cutest Klance art I've ever seen, then please go and check out her profile on instagram, she is a true angel and my biggest muse! <3<3<3
> 
> So, I had the biggest fun to write this cute and fluffy something and hope, you enjoy it, too! :)
> 
> Please let me know, what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3<3<3

Keith was looking at him across the table as Lance was preparing breakfast, bacon sizzling in a frying pan, smelling delicious. Eggs cooking in another. He was humming quietly a beautiful melody, his voice making Keith’s heart all soft and mushy. He was moving from side to side and Keith just sat there, smiling tenderly at the scene, his head propped up on one hand, eyes shining with love for the gorgeous man in front of him. 

Love of his life, man of his dreams, his boyfriend... No, HIS fiancé.

Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it.

\--------------------

They’d grown up together as best friends and back then he’d never thought of falling in love with Lance and neither did Lance think about losing his heart to Keith.

It was their high school prom night and Keith didn’t plan to go there back then but as Lance called him, his voice raspy and heartbroken, he felt his chest tighten. He’d told him that his girlfriend had just broken up with him. Lance had been so excited to go to prom, already planning and preparing everything a few weeks in advance. Instead he’d asked him, if Keith could come over for a horror movie night to distract him. Keith didn’t have to think twice about it and got up from his bed. But instead of just putting on some sneakers and his leather jacket, he pulled out his best black jeans, a dark red button-down and the jacket his mother once had bought him for a family reunion. Lance was still dressed in his suit, as he opened the door and after a short talk in which Keith encouraged Lance to go with him, he made up his mind. 

“Come on, let me be your date for tonight.” Keith said and the genuine and soft smile Lance gave him in return, answering a breathy “Okay” made his heart skip a beat. 

They had the night of their lives, full of fun and laughter and soon Lance had forgotten about the breakup, his mind swirling around thoughts of dark eyes like a midnight sky.

After that they shared stolen glances and hidden touches.

Secret meet-ups and whispered confessions.

They fell more and more for each other, neither of them caring to stop because it felt just right.

\--------------------

Lance shuffled to the side, stirring the eggs and putting the crispy bacon aside, as Keith snapped out of his thoughts. He felt a gentle tug in his chest and got up from his chair, his heart swelling with emotions, raw and strong. Eyes trained on the beautiful man with the glowing brown skin. The faint but endearing freckles on his nose and cheekbones. The wavy chocolate brown hair. The small dimples on his cheeks whenever he smiled that bright and fond smile. And his blue blue eyes, colored like the brightest sky on a sunny and cloudless day. Keith reached out for him, wrapping him up from behind, nuzzling his nose against his neck. The hair there tickled him as he inhaled his sweet scent and reveled in it.

“Hey, amor.” Lance chuckled. “Breakfast’s almost ready.”

“Hm.” Keith hummed, the sound vibrating through Lance’s whole body, sending shivers down his spine. Lance chuckled low again and said: “Baby, you need to let me go or else the eggs will burn.”

Keith hummed once again and mumbled: “Mh, don’t care. It’s comfy.”

A bubbly laugh escaped Lance’s mouth and his heart soared at the sweetness of his fiancé, wrapping him up in his love, a pleasant warmth spreading through his whole body. He turned in the circle of his arms to face him.

“Hi” Lance breathed, closing his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Hey” Keith answered and his eyes shined bright like a starry night sky.

They just stood there for a few seconds, staring into each other’s eyes, love and affection plain in them, smiles soft and fond.

Keith’s expression went serious and his eyes dark, feelings squeezing his chest tight at the sight of the gorgeous man in his arms.

“I love you more than there are stars in the universe.”

He slowly moved his hands up, cupping Lance’s face in both hands and pressed their lips softly together. Lance melted into the touch, being overwhelmed by the genuine and strong feelings that he felt through it.

As they parted to breath, their gazes locking, Lance just smiled and whispered “I love you, too mi cielo. I couldn’t be more lucky than this right now.”

They leaned against each other, foreheads touching and they just stood there, savoring the moment of their closeness, reveling in the feeling of being one.

  
  
  


Keith inhaled and he sniffed the stinging smell of something burnt in the same moment as Lance jerked away, cursing and pulling the pan with the eggs to the side and into the sink. He huffed a breath and lowered his head.

“Fuck… No eggs for breakfast today.”

Keith just laughed and closed the distance between them again, pulling Lance’s face close to his own, noses almost touching, staring right into the deep pools of his blue eyes.

“That’s ok. I can deal with only bacon and toast.”

Lance’s laugh was cut off by Keith’s soft and full lips on his own.


End file.
